La vida secreta de Daniel Williams
by eminahinata
Summary: Todos saben quién es Daniel Williams. Él es la pareja de McGarrett, un detective de 5-0, un chico de Jersey y un haole. Eso es todo lo que es él, ¿correcto? Mal. Lo que nadie sabe es que es también un famoso escritor.


**Titulo: **La vida secreta de Daniel Williams

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 3,402

**Pareja:** Implícito Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, un poco de AU, dudosa comedia.

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Todos saben quién es Daniel Williams. Él es la pareja de McGarrett, un detective de 5-0, un chico de Jersey y un haole. Eso es todo lo que es él, ¿correcto? Mal. Lo que nadie sabe es que es también un famoso escritor.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que esta no es mi idea. Lo encontré aquí: h50_bunny y cuando lo leí, bueno, la inspiración regreso. Lo que es bueno, sin duda alguna. Por cierto, algunas criaturas son prestadas de Grimm, para que sepan. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**La vida secreta de Daniel Williams**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

_Ronett jadeó, dejándose caer contra la pared, su corazón martillando contra su pecho sin ningún freno. Él podía ver como poco a poco el almacén en donde se encontraba era invadido por los Schakal, tres en total. Se mordió el labio inferior, pegando su espalda contra la pared como queriendo desaparecer y con persistencia toco el frio metal de su arma, lista para cualquier ataque. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando entre la poca luz que la luna dejaba apreciar, algún rastro de James o Mina. "Esos dos", pensó con cierto desdén, "sabía que no había que confiar en ellos". Dio tres pasos para rodear la esquina y, sin que pudiera adivinarlo, tropezó contra unas botellas, ocasionando que estas rodaran y delataran su ubicación._

−_Mierda –susurró Ronett y momentos después los Schakal corrían hasta donde se encontraba. _

_El detective alzó su arma sin vacilar, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar escucho varios estruendos que hicieron eco en el almacén olvidado. Los tres Schakal cayeron al suelo, inertes, y él alzó la vista hacia donde la figura en sombras, poco iluminada por la luna, se alzaba con gracia desde lo alto de una barandilla. Allí, con arma en mano, se encontraba James, ese molesto Seal, sonriendo como un loco._

−_Ya sabes –dijo James, dejándose caer desde una altura de cuatro metros y cayendo sobre sus pies como un gato, ninguna vacilación en cualquier momento−, no estás tan solo como crees −._

_Ronett suspiró, haciendo un gesto con su mano libre como desestimando el comentario, e inclinándose para comprobar a los Schakal que habían regresado a su apariencia humana._

* * *

Suspiró, volviendo a leer lo que tenía en su cuaderno, frunciendo el seño con disgusto. Pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, decidido a dejarlo hasta ahí y seguir al día siguiente, su cabeza palpitando por la falta de un sueño adecuado y el estrés de toda la semana.

Se suponía que el manuscrito se entregaría hace semanas, pero con la falta de tiempo y la desaparición de Steve, no había tenido la inspiración suficiente para seguir. Agradecía tener a una editora comprensiva y que su jefe le hubiera dado unos meses más de plazo para que culminara el libro. Con un movimiento rápido se levanto de la silla y camino los pocos pasos hasta la cocina, preparando una olla de café al no más llegar.

Nunca había pensado, en realidad, cuando era un niño convertirse en un escritor o algo por el estilo. Él siempre había querido ser policía y el hecho de volverse un escritor contemporáneo bastante popular ni se le cruzó por su cabeza en ningún momento. Sonrió y dirigió sus ojos hasta el teléfono móvil, que descansaba junto a su computadora portátil en la mesa, pensando en llamar a su mejor amigo en un momento.

Todo había empezado hace casi veinte años atrás, cuando en su escuela hubo un concurso de cuentos y su profesor de lenguaje lo animó a que participara. Fue cuando nació el Detective Ronett Gough*, transferido desde Swansea, quien tiene la habilidad de la empatía transferida en su línea sanguínea y que se encuentra en la División Criminal Paranormal del Departamento de Policía en New Jersey, en compañía de su pareja: Dylan Brown. En el transcurso de la historia conoce a un médico llamado Darwin Moon, quien resulta ser un hombre lobo y con quien forja una amistad y lo que le permite más acceso al mundo paranormal que sólo pocas humanos conocen, como también a una de las organizaciones más grandes del crimen: Los Troyanos, una diversidad inmensa de criaturas y demonios que su plan es controlar la economía mundial y, de esa forma, al mundo entero.

Claro, en aquel momento todos sus personajes se basaban en sus amigos y familia (Dylan Brown poseía la personalidad de su amiga Emily mientras que el Dr. Darwin Moon la terquedad y tranquilidad de su mejor amigo Ilyan), y siempre lograba hacer que los personajes se envolvieran de tal forma que creaba una trama llena de ficción y criminología que su profesor de lenguaje amo después de leerlo.

Unos meses más tarde un editor se presentó junto con su profesor en la casa de sus padres y hablaron de hacer una serie de esta historia. Al principio estaba muy renuente a eso, pero ver a su madre tan emocionada y a su padre con esa mirada de orgullo lo termino de convencer y fue así como nació el famoso escritor Andrew Jones y su serie de novelas llamada División Criminal Paranormal, New Jersey. En la actualidad sólo su familia y amigos más cercanos (Ilyan, Emily, Samantha, Kevin, Donna, Stuart y el Capitán del Departamento de Policía) sabían de su doble vida.

Emily había estado hilarante cuando se percató que el personaje de Dylan era inspirada en ella e Ilyan había sonreído cuando lo plasmo como un hombre lobo médico en sus novelas, claramente haciendo nota de la burla implícita de ello.

Había pasado años y los fanáticos empezaron a pedir más y más, mandando cartas y haciendo que él se conmoviera por las palabras de todas esas personas que apreciaban y disfrutaban leer sus novelas. Luego, sucedió el accidente de Ilyan y el nacimiento de los gemelos, dando origen en sus novelas a la mafia Coch de hombres lobos que secuestraron al Dr. Moon y mataron a su compañera, dejando al detective con los dos cachorros y una búsqueda para encontrar al médico y botar a la mafia. Fueron cuatro años y cuatro libros cuando toda esa temporada terminó. Fue algo que lo ayuda esa temporada con algo de tranquilidad.

Y luego apareció la que sería su nueva musa: Rachel, la mujer que había chocado contra su patrulla y convertido después en un personaje de sus novelas, Bella, quien se mostraría como el interés romántico de Ronett. Muchos de sus fans disfrutaron de esta nueva adquisición, mientras que otros (en especial las mujeres) parecieron decepcionarse por eso. Él no había entendido eso, claro, y su hermana Audrey, colocando los ojos en exasperación, le mostró el mundo del fanfiction en el internet. Al parecer Ronett y Darwin tenían una tensión sexual no resuelta, para gran bochorno de él, después de leer escenas subidas de tono. Su hermana no había dejado de burlarse desde entonces.

Unos años más tarde nació su Grace y en sus novelas Ángela, hija de Bella y Ronett. Su mundo era perfecto, había pensado en ese entonces. Pero todo cayó en pedazos cuando descubrió que su esposa lo engañaba y después el divorcio que lo dejo en la ruina emocional. Travis Donovall, su editor, había sido comprensible con el tema y dado el tiempo suficiente para regresar a la escritura. Había sido difícil y sólo había publicado dos libros antes de tener que viajar a Hawaii, siguiendo a su hija.

Este suceso creó una nueva línea para su historia, una que al parecer fue muy bien aceptada por los fans (en especial las mujeres) al ver que Bella y Ronett se separaban y que dejaba a Ronett disponible. Esto, en parte, le había causado mucha gracia.

Ahora había decidido hacer que el Detective Ronett viajara hasta Hawaii siguiendo a uno de los criminales más buscados para descubrir que los asesinatos sólo eran una portada de un crimen aun más grande; en donde conocería a un antiguo Seal, mitad humano mitad Selkie, que se encontraba en busca del asesino de su hermano y con ayuda de dos amigos de James, una ninfa de las aguas llamada Mina y un cambia forma llamado Kou, formarían un grupo para derrotar a un grupo aún más peligrosos que Los Troyanos y salvar a la humanidad.

Está bien, pero no sabía cómo formar el siguiente capítulo y llegar a un final que lo convenciera. Lo cual era difícil, claro, porque quería mucho a esos personajes que fueron inspirados en sus compañeros de 5-0, pero no podía dejar que Ronett se quedara en las islas, ya que tenía que regresar a New Jersey a completar un pendiente.

Suspiró, dejando su tasa vacía en el lavaplatos y caminando hasta su mesa para guardar el documento y apagar la computadora, tomando su teléfono y marcando a Ilyan. Seguro y lo ayudaba con su dilema.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Hawaii y Kono Kalakaua saltaba por el pasillo de la sede de 5-0 con una gran sonrisa, contenta de algo que había leído la noche anterior en la página oficial de su serie de libros favoritos desde niña. Gracias a esos libros había decidido, también, ser un policía como su primo.

−Hey, prima –saludó Chin, alzando una ceja al ver la expresión de absoluta felicidad y excitación en su prima−. ¿Por qué tanta felicidad, Kono? ¿Acaso Charlie se atrevió al fin a invitarte a salir? –la chica rodó los ojos, llamando la atención de Steve que se encontraba en su oficina.

−No, no −cantó−. Estoy feliz porque en dos semanas saldrá la nueva edición de División Criminal Paranormal –exclamó con un brillo en los ojos que hizo reír suavemente al isleño.

−Ya veo –sonrió Chin. A él también le gustaba esa serie de libros.

−¿Qué es 'División Criminal Paranormal'? –preguntó Steve entrando en la habitación, consiguiendo una mirada de Kono que lo hizo sentirse incómodo−. ¿Qué? −.

−¿No conoces a la mejor serie de libros de misterio que existe en el mundo? –preguntó en un chillido−. ¡Eso es un pecado! Es decir, es la mejor serie que combina criminología y policías y fantasía y misterio –colocó las manos en la cadera, negando con la cabeza en dirección de su jefe.

Steve parpadeó, volteando a ver a Chin, quien sólo le sonrió con paciencia.

−No había escuchado de esos libros –se encogió de hombros el Seal, consiguiendo una mirada horrorizada en la joven.

−¡Tienes que leerlos! –gritó Kono−. ¿Sabes qué? Los iré a traer a mi casa y te los prestaré para que lo leas y te actualices –dicho esto, salió corriendo para tropezarse en la puerta con Danny, quien venía a paso lento, unas ojeras en su rostro que la chica en su emoción ignoró.

−¿Kono? –parpadeó Danny, viendo en dirección a donde corría la joven.

−¡Ya vuelvo! –gritó la chica, desapareciendo en las escaleras. Alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, prefiriendo no saber, antes de caminar hasta el interior y encontrarse a Chin y Steve enfrascados en una conversación.

−Hola, chicos –saludó, señalando sobre su hombro−. ¿Por qué Kono ha salido corriendo como si dependiera su vida de eso? –vio como Chin reía.

−Está emocionada porque sale en unas semanas el nuevo libro de su serie favorita y McGarrett aquí –señaló con la cabeza al moreno, que frunció el seño−, no sabía a qué se refería y Kono fue a buscar a su casa los libros –volvió a reír. Steve bufó.

−No veo cual es el problema –vio a Danny−. ¿Estás bien, Danno? –éste arqueó una ceja.

−Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –reprimió un bostezo.

−Estas algo pálido y tienes unas grandes ojeras –señaló el Seal. Chin frunció un poco el seño, igual de preocupado.

−No es nada –hizo un gesto con la mano el detective−, simplemente no he podido dormir bien las últimas noches –mintió, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hasta la cocina de la sede para preparar el café, porque al parecer era el único que podría prepararlo de forma decente.

Chin y Steve se quedaron viendo la espalda del detective, para voltearse a ver y asentir después. Mantendrían un ojo en el detective y si la cosa empeoraba, ellos intervendrían.

Media hora después, Kono entraba con una gran sonrisa y una caja con más de veinte libros que Danny no vio, caminando hasta la oficina de su jefe y dejándola en su escritorio. Steve vio con fascinación la cantidad de libros y las portadas impresionantes y llamativas antes de que una llamada del Gobernador les comunicara su nueva misión.

Ese sería un día largo, pensó Steve en un suspiró.

* * *

Dos semanas y tres días después, Chin vio como su prima entraba a la sede pensativa, la nueva edición de la serie en una mano con una portada muy diferente a las anteriores. Había conseguido la edición, pero Malia se había apoderado del libro, impidiéndole leer hasta ese momento.

−¿Qué sucede, Kono? –preguntó cuando la chica estuvo alrededor de la mesa táctil, dejando el libro en la superficie.

−No, no es nada –volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, alzando el libro y mostrando la portada, en donde se apreciaba al dibujo del Detective Ronett y otras tres figuras más, un fondo de islas que claramente eran las islas de Hawaii, en colores cálidos y la tipografía un poco más gruesa de lo usual−. El nuevo libro se desarrolla aquí, en Hawaii –bajó el libro, volteando sobre su hombro buscando alrededor−, y los nuevos personajes se parecen mucho a nosotros –Chin parpadeó.

−¿En serio? –Kono asintió.

−Sí, lo hacen. Incluso el nuevo compañero del Detective es un Seal en busca del culpable de la muerte de su hermano y hay otros dos que son de la isla, una ninfa y un cambia forma, que se unen poco después al grupo –hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que Chin sonriera a lo mucho que se pareció ese gesto a cierto detective rubio que conocía.

−Bueno, eso es una gran coincidencia −.

−¿Lo que es una gran coincidencia? –preguntó Steve entrando a la habitación, la antigua edición de la serie en sus manos. Resulta ser que al final él también se volvió un fan de tan majestuosa novela, encantado con la personalidad de Ronett que extrañamente le recordaba a la de Danno. A lo mejor y los de New Jersey compartían algunos rasgos, ¿no? Como lo gritón y parlanchín.

−El nuevo libro se desarrolla aquí en Hawaii –lo señaló Kono−, y que el nuevo compañero de Ronett se parece mucho a ti –Steve arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. Abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido ante la voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta de vidrio de la sede.

Los tres voltearon, encontrándose a una mujer rubia y en un vestido muy elegante, un portafolio en manos, y a su lado un hombre ya en sus cincuenta años, vistiendo un traje y una corbata. Los tres vieron un poco confundidos a los visitantes.

−Bueno día –regresó el saludó Steve, caminando hasta donde la pareja se encontraba, seguido de sus compañeros.

−Buen día –extendió la mano la rubia−. Soy Melani Olshan y él es Travis Donovall. Buscamos al Detective Williams –dijo. El señor Donovall miraba todo a su alrededor, antes de volver a posar su mirada en los rostros de los nuevos compañeros de Daniel. Sonrió un poco.

−No se encuentra por el momento –dijo Steve, pensando en que tal vez eran los nuevos abogados de Rachel.

−Oh, está bien –asintió Travis−, no tenemos un problema en esperarlo. Seguro y se encuentra dejando en la escuela a Grace –sonrió.

−¿Cómo sabe eso? –preguntó Kono en un tono que hizo que los visitantes la vieran confundido.

−Bueno, según lo que me ha dicho Daniel estos son los días en que le toca ir a dejar a Grace a la escuela –respondió Travis lentamente−. Pensé que ya estaría aquí cuando llegáramos −.

Los 5-0 parpadearon.

−Oh. Así que conoce a Danny –Melani y Travis voltearon a verse un poco extrañados.

−Sí. Conozco a Daniel desde que tiene dieciséis años –dijo lentamente Travis.

−¿Les molestaría que nos sentáramos? –preguntó la rubia cortésmente.

Momentos después los cinco se encontraban sentados en la oficina de Steve, luego de presentarse adecuadamente los 5-0.

−Dijo que conoce a Danny desde que tenía los dieciséis, ¿cierto? –preguntó Kono. Travis asintió con una sonrisa.

−Así es −asintió−. Y también desde entonces soy su editor −.

−¿Editor? –preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Melani y Travis voltearon a verse de nuevo.

−Sí –los vio antes de sonreír−. Ya veo, Daniel no les ha contado –Melani rió desde su lugar, sacando de su portafolio un libro que rápidamente todos reconocieron: La nueva edición de División Criminal Paranormal: Patrulla Paranormal Hawaii.

−Andrew Jones es en realidad Daniel Williams –dijo Melani con una sonrisa. Travis negó la cabeza con diversión ante las expresiones de sorpresa de los compañeros de su escritor.

−Daniel va a estar muy molesto cuando sepa que hemos revelado su secreto –rio Travis.

−Sí, la verdad es que si –dijo alguien tras ellos, haciendo que voltearan a ver a la puerta abierta de la oficina. Ahí se encontraba Daniel Williams, también conocido como Andrew Jones, con los brazos cruzados y un seño fruncido.

−¡Kyaa~! –gritó Kono saltando de su asiento−. ¡Eres Andrew Jones! ¡No puede ser, todo este tiempo estuve trabajando con mi ídolo y yo ni en cuenta! –exclamó indignada y emocionada la vez. Chin y Steve no salían de su estupor todavía.

Danny suspiró.

−Sí, Kono, yo soy Andrew Jones –rodó los ojos, divertido y exasperado en ambas partes−. Hola Travis, hola Melani: ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –dijo acercándose y abrazando a los editores cuando se pusieron en pie.

−Sólo veníamos a discutir unos asuntos contigo –sonrió Travis con cariño a Danny, quien devolvió la sonrisa.

−Oh, ya veo. ¿Y esos serian? –hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran a su oficina.

−Oh, no vas a creernos –rio Melani.

Mientras Chin y Steve salían de su estupor y Kono seguía murmurando su excitación e indignación por lo bajo, viendo como su amigo, quien resulto ser un escritor famoso, tomaba asiento para hablar cómodamente con sus editores.

* * *

Danny se despidió de sus editores desde el estacionamiento, viendo como el taxi los llevaba al hotel en donde se quedarían estor tres días. Suspiró, aún un poco sorprendido que quisieran no sólo hacer una película de su libro, sino que también una serie de televisión.

¡Una película!

Wow, no podía creerlo todavía.

Y la otra cosa es que los directores y guionistas de Hollywood querían que él fuera con ellos para que los ayudara a adaptar el guión y en la elección de los actores que encarnarían a los personajes. Rio al imaginarse las expresiones de sus amigos y familia al saber que los personajes inspirados en ellos saldrían en pantalla grande.

Dio media vuelta y regresó hasta la sede para encontrarse a sus amigos en la habitación, Kono y Steve con los brazos cruzados. Él sonrió con fingida inocencia en respuesta.

−Tú sabías –lo señaló con un dedo la joven−, sabias que yo _amo_ esa serie y no pudiste decirme que tú, mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, era el genio detrás de esos libros –chilló lo último. Danny no pudo evitar reírse suavemente.

−En mi defensa nunca dijiste el nombre de los libros –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, consiguiendo un adorable puchero de la chica. Steve y Chin sonrieron.

−Bueno, brah –dijo Chin, acercándose y dejando caer una mano en el hombro del más bajo−, debo decirte que estoy sorprendido. No esperaba algo así. Ahora que lo sepa Malia no va dejarme de dar lata, porque ella también es tu fan, para que lo sepas –rio ante la expresión perturbada del rubio−. Eres un excelente escritor, Danny −.

−Gracias, Chin –devolvió la sonrisa, para luego mirarlos con timidez−. Iba a decírselos, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Sólo mi familia y mis amigos más cercanos en New Jersey saben que yo soy Andrew Jones. Nunca se lo dije a Rachel y tampoco se lo he dicho a Grace –suspiró con una notable tristeza. Steve frunció el seño. Seguramente si Rachel hubiera sabido que Danny era un famoso escritor, seguro y hubiera querido quitarle sus ingresos. Y conociendo a Danny, los ingresos estarían en una cuenta para la universidad de Grace. Era bueno que Rachel no lo supiera.

−Está bien, Danno –dijo Steve al acercarse luego de que Chin diera un paso atrás−, nosotros no le diremos a nadie –sonrió.

−Uh-uh. A Max sí. Él es también un fan, brah –dijo Kono con una gran sonrisa−. ¡Va a hiperventilar! –se acercó, arrebatando al rubio de los brazos del moreno, quien hizo un puchero, y arrastrándolo hasta su oficina−. Tienes que firmarme todos los libros. Las del club van a estar tan celosas, hahaha –rio. Danny palideció.

−¡Oye! –exclamó Steve, siguiendo a la morena y su pareja a la oficina, dejando atrás a un divertido Chin.

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

Y su amigo resulto ser una de ellas.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-Fin-

* * *

***Ronett:** De origen galés que significa 'Pequeño que es grande'. **Gough:** De origen galés que significa 'Rojo'.


End file.
